


The Spark

by PansexuallyRaye



Series: 30 Days of Fluff -- (Drarry/Sterek) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cutesy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pre-Relationship, Worried Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexuallyRaye/pseuds/PansexuallyRaye
Summary: They feel something for each other, Draco sucks at telling people how he feels (Unless it is Pansy) and Harry finally does something about it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 30 Days of Fluff -- (Drarry/Sterek) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Spark

After six years of fighting with the boy you were pining after, one year of nothing but fear and worry consuming you and almost one year of hiding away and only showing yourself when you needed to be seen. It has been a long eight years of wanting and messing everything up, how could he ever explain to the other boy everything that was rushing through his head.

Draco wasn’t meant to get the happy ending, hell he should have been dead or in Azkaban by now. But for some reason the other boy just has some saviour complex and he managed to save Draco one last time, him and he god awfully nice friends. In front of the whole Wizengamot, they all took the stand at Draco's hearing and told them that he was just a kid with parents who forced him into everything, he didn’t have a choice. 

He hated himself for it, he did have a choice but being in the Malfoy family you don’t talk back. You nod your head and do as you are told, you don’t stand out when you are meant to only be seen and not heard. You were to marry whomever your parents told you to so that the blood line wasn’t tainted. Little did his parents know he wasn’t even interested in the girls they were trying to force on him, he never felt the stupid tingling in his belly when he would see a girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. 

No, he only ever felt that feeling when he was looking at short untamed brown curls, bright blue eyes that have now since dulled due to being through so much shit over the past eight years. Being eighteen and made to fight front row and centre in a war that you didn’t even start, a war that you wanted nothing to do with drains someone of the life that they once planned for. Draco remembers the first time he had seen the other boy, completely full of life and astonished by all the magic happening right in front of him. The joy he once saw on his face the first time he got to actually fly on a broom, or the absolute glee when he caught the Snitch in his first game of quidditch.

Draco could see now how he fakes it, he would smile and laugh but it never really reaches his eyes. Sometimes it almost looks as though the boy forgets to tell his face that he is supposed to be smiling at something the red headed boy says. Or when Seamus blows something up and he lets out a chuckle that only lasts a fleeting moment before his face falls again and it is left with the memories and pain of the past eight years.

The white haired boy could pick out every eight year easily, not because he has grown with them at school but because they all wore a little more weight of the war on their shoulders. They all looked a little older than they really should, all had a few more sleepless nights then the rest of the kids around them, dealing with flashbacks of what they had all gone through. 

Draco hides from them all, he goes to the lake most days and does his homework, he doesn’t go back to the dorm room until it is absolutely necessary so he doesn't have to see the people that he helped put through all that misery. 

Even though he would actively avoid the boy and his friends now, the saviour of the Wizarding world hadn’t gotten the memo apparently. He seemed to actively make Draco's hiding impossible as often as he could. He would show up in the great hall in the middle of the night, or on the quidditch pitch when Draco would find it too cold to sit near the lake. Draco had gone as far as hiding in the Owlery once but somehow the boy with the scar on his forehead would still find him. He didn’t always talk to Draco but he would sit with him and either do his work as well or watch Draco as he would read his books -it was always horribly distracting and Draco found himself reading the same sentence ten times before finally giving up- 

Today was no different, he was laying at the lake, it was a beautiful day out. He had his robe folded up under his head, tie in his bag and shirt slightly unbuttoned. He loved that no one really came down here, too busy going into Hogsmeade, which left him with nothing but the sound of the water and his thoughts. That was until he heard footsteps, they weren't close yet so he was really hoping that the person was just walking by.

He heard the footsteps coming closer to him, it could only be one person, Pansy knows better than to bug him when he was here. Blaise was probably somewhere flirting with someone, so that left only one person who would willingly come up to him. He didn’t even open his eyes when he heard the footsteps stop near his head “Potter.” He hummed out hoping that the boy would realise that he did not want company.

“Mind if I join?” Harry asks, not waiting for Draco's response before sitting down and staring out at the lake. Draco sighs quietly before opening his eyes to stare at the boy “I should have known to look for you here first, stupid me went to the astronomy tower first.” Draco winced a little at the mention of that place, Harry noticed all too fast “Sorry.” He whispers to the smaller man.

Draco shakes his head as he sits up “Should be me saying sorry honestly.” They sit in silence staring out at the water “Why do you keep trying to find me Harry?” Draco asks after the silence began to feel like it was suffocating him, he couldn’t deal with it right now, not when he wasn’t prepared for Harry to be here. He thought the boy was going into Hogsmeade with his friends.

Harry chuckles slightly “Might sound crazy to you.” He nods his head slightly “Yeah, it will definitely sound crazy to you, it sounds crazy to me too.” Draco glances over.

Harry was playing with his fingers and giving them a thoughtful look “Spit it out Harry or I swear I am going to leave.” The darker boy looks over to Draco with a smirk and it shocks Draco to see his eyes light up a little.

“It sounds crazy, because I know everything that happened. But I think that is why I know I can’t change the feelings. Draco, you fucked me up. For years! I know we told each other the first time I found you that we wouldn’t bring up our past. Draco, our past is so messy, and it hurts and I can’t be happy like I used to.” Draco's throat closes up a little at his words, he is so not in the mood to be rejected by the boy he had been in love with since forever. He has no clue how he would feel about Harry’s rejection when he never even got to tell the boy how he feels. 

He can’t tell him though, he never could before and here is the man of his dream -literally- telling him that he doesn't want Draco around anymore. “Potter, I am not the one that chases you around the castle, I actually do the opposite. I purposely avoid you, you are the one that looks for me.” Draco was building up his walls again, he hates this. Hates the walls, hates pretending. Why did he think that him and Harry could even be considered friends after everything that has happened between them over the years.

He just wants to finish school so he can disappear to the states or something, start fresh somewhere where the Malfoy name means nothing to people. Somewhere where he doesn't have to feel every eye on him when he is just walking around with his friends. A place where he can forget about the boy sitting beside him. Harry clears his throat “Malfoy, just shut up and listen” Draco’s eyebrow raises for a moment before he gives Harry a look that tells the boy to continue.

“The only time I feel safe-” He pauses for a moment “The only time I feel safe and happy is when I am with you.” Harry glances over at the “Draco, I think I am in love with you. Honestly probably should have known since I have pretty much stalked you for years. Always had an unhealthy obsession with you and what you were up to. Though in retrospect I had every right to be curious about you and what you and your family were constantly up to.” Draco glares at the water “Right not important right now.” 

Harry groans and rubs his face with the palms of his hands. "Draco what I'm trying to say is that even with our past, I know you aren't who your parents wanted you to be. You aren't the person who did all that stuff all those years, you had to because your father was making you. Then with Voldemort living with you... you had no chance to be anything other than what they wanted. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you. You can take it or leave it but just know if you don't feel that way about me we can still be friends. You don't have to be alone anymore."

Draco had no idea what to say to the boy, he just stared at the water. He had so many thoughts running through his head right now and the main one screaming at him kept saying 'he loves you you idiot say something!' But his mouth refused to say it. Even now knowing that the other boy felt the same he was still scared to say it. Too scared that he would get involved and be heart broken when Harry realised he didn't actually like the boy. Too scared for when he would have to show his arm. The same arm that he has dug at and tried desperately to destroy the mark that was just  _ there _ . There and never going to leave.

Harry moved, he was standing up and Draco still couldn't get the words out of his head and into the silent air around them "Right, well I am just going to leave you be for now." He starts to walk away from the white hair boy. Finally Draco jumps up and catches his shoulder, not waiting a moment before crashing their lips together in a searing kiss that has been far too long awaited.

He pulls away after a moment "So does that mean that you like me too, or was that your way of telling me off? Cause if this is our new way of fighting I think I could be okay with fighting again.”

Draco lightly shoves the other boy “Yeah, I like you too. Though I am not sure why, and I feel like your friends will not enjoy the fact that I like you. I can be very possessive.” Harry grins.

“Yeah you are probably right. They are going to hate this.” and once again Draco sees a little light in the taller boy's blue eyes. Yeah Draco could probably deal with the other boys friends if only to see the small spark in those eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I love this pairing (always have) but I only just started to write them. I am trying to figure out how to write Drarry without totally taking away their regular personality. I am hoping that though the 15 shorts that are going to be made with Drarry I will get it down but I am just going to say that I am by no means an amazing writer like some people on here. I just enjoy writing and like to share whatever stupid thing I come up with.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy the mess that is my writing <3 Thank you for reading and I hope you don't think it is absolutely trash :D


End file.
